Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the thirteen-year-old child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. She is in the seventh grade. She was in the fourth grade, almost in fifth in when filming first began Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancerhttp://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1677056/dance-moms-abby-lee-miller-ungrateful-moms.jhtml; but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work-ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best.The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. She got braces around late July of 2012. Her hair was neck-length and mostly straight in the first and early second season, but as episodes passed, it started to get curly and longer. In Dance Moms Season 1 *In The Competition Begins, Paige was one of the first to be at the bottom of the pyramid, with Nia and Mackenzie. *In Stealing the Show, Paige needed new music for her solo. The music arrived late the night before competition, and she became flustered during her performance. *Her solo "Hot List" was briefly seen in She's a Fighter. *Her solo "People" at the time of Love on the Dance Floor was not shown for that episode, but was later broadcast in the special Abby's Dance-a-Thon. *In From Ballerinas to Showgirls, Kelly became angry when Paige's costume did not fit, and pulled her solo. *In Cathy Brings It On, Kelly hired Mike Munich to choreograph a solo for Paige, but Paige became upset, worrying that Abby would not like it, and that there was insufficient time to learn the routine. The routine was not performed. *In It All Ends Here, she performed [in the Dark|a duet at Nationals with her sister Brooke. *In There's Only One Star, she had a prominent role in the music video for It's Like Summer. It is widely believed that she, rather than Maddie, was one of the two girls under serious consideration to play the younger-version of Lux, the music artist; the role instead went to Chloe. Season 2 *In Jill on the Rampage, Paige won first place with her solo, "Make Some Noise." *In Bullets and Ballet, Paige was placed at the top of the pyramid, but ended up crying when Abby screamed at her in practice. Kelly described Paige as a "sensitive kid" because she is easily upset by arguments and criticisms. *In Night of the Living Dancers, Paige was next to Abby when she threw a chair in the general direction of Kelly (who was upstairs); Abby then spoke rudely to Paige about her mother. Paige reacted by crying and wishing to go home, but was happy to return to the studio (and her friends) the next morning. At the competition, Kelly pulled solos by both Brooke and Paige, when she discovered that Maddie would be dancing. *In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she and Brooke were both put on probation, because Kelly pulled their solos in the previous episode. *In How Do You Like Them Apples?, Paige had the probation status removed. Paige was afraid Abby would yell at her when Kelly re-choreographed her solo without permission; the predicted outcome occurred, with Paige crying on Kelly's lap, and giving her mother a second look when she accepted responsibility for creating the situation. *In Guess Who's Back?, Abby criticized her kindness and sociability as distractions from self-improvement. She performed well with her solo "Crème de La Crème," but later broke her foot experimenting with a standing back tuck in the dressing room. *In Break a Leg, she was told by doctors she could not dance for four to six weeks. Abby had her sit and take notes during practice, with Paige still attending competitions. *In Solo Fever, Paige was released from the restrictive boot. However, she was still suffering from the pain and couldn't do many of her tricks. In extras, Abby seemed to kindly console her after the solo, and told her it would take a long time to recover; but Abby was far less sympathetic about the dance in what was actually broadcast in the next episode. *In Nationals 90210, Paige cried from the continuing pain in her foot, and Abby gave her a physically simple role in the group dance. Kelly took Paige on a modeling photo shoot. The season ended with Kelly unsure if she wished to return in the next season. Season Three *In The Beginning of the End, Kelly, Brooke and Paige discussed whether they should return to the ALDC. The Hylands decided to return two episodes later in But I'm a National Champion! (at the same time the other moms returned from their parking lot sit-in.) *In The Apple of Her Eye, Paige received a duet with Chloe, one that had been put on hold for years. Kelly seemed pleased at Abby's treatment of Paige during this episode, including a conversation where the latter two end in a pleasant embrace. *Following Recital Rebellion, Abby's feuding with the Hylands intensified. During Gone, Abby Gone, Paige is shown appearing startled when an absent Abby can be heard on the phone, saying she will return when "Brooke and Paige get the hell out of my studio." *In Divas Las Vegas, Paige was afraid of Abby, who had been furious at the Hylands in the recent episodes, and who had been trying to get them out of her studio. Paige suffered anxiety attacks during group rehearsals. After Paige similarly broke down during her solo at the competition, Abby showed a desire to fix their relationship. Season Four *In Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Paige was criticized by a mother at auditions for her a la secondes, but was cheered when Paige proved the mother wrong to the satisfaction of the audience. Kelly was angry when Paige's duet with Chloe placed second only to another duet by Maddie and Kalani, who were earlier not expected to compete. When Abby criticized Brooke's enthusiasm for dancing, a fight with Kelly ensued, which turned physical. Later we were told that Kelly was arrested because of the fight, and Kelly and her daughters were banned from the studio. It is expected that Paige and her sister will not appear in subsequent episodes. *Outside the show's broadcasts, Kelly has alleged in a different (civil) lawsuit (pdf) that Abby became deliberately abusive towards Paige on the show; and that this was encouraged by producers, in an attempt to generate ratings. Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:2000 births Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Hyland Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Birthdays in November Category:Blond Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:13 Year Olds Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:Former Abby Lee Dancer Company Members Pre-Dance Moms Dances Pre-Dance Moms Solos *Brave New Girl *Honey Bun (Pictures-1, Pictures-2) *Boys Boys Boys (Pictures) *Little Jazz Bird Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Camille, Colette and Fifi (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) *Pin-Up Girls (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) *Eyes In The Back Of My Head (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) Pre-Dance Moms Group Dances *Charleston (with Chloe Lukasiak, Brooke Hyland, Brandon Pent, etc) (Pictures) *5 Little Monkeys (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) *My Hair Looks Fierce (with Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Nia Frazier, etc) *Corners (with Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, etc) *The Chicks (with Chloe Lukasiak, Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures-1, Pictures-2) *All that Jazz (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) *Lullabye Of Broadway (with Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Brave New Girl: 3rd Overall at Dance Educators of America (2009, NYC)http://web.archive.org/web/20120313225136/http://www.deadance.com/us/nynat.htm *Honey Bun: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (2010, NYC)http://web.archive.org/web/20120324210937/http://www.deadance.com/us/nynat10.htm *Boys Boys Boys: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America (2011, Las Vegas)http://web.archive.org/web/20120116173858/http://www.deadance.com/us/titlenvnat11.htm Pyramid Season 1 Season 2A Season 2B Season 3A Season 3B Season 4 ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Trivia *Paige's favorite style of dance is musical theater, but her favorite to watch is acro.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/kelly-brooke-and-paige *She has been in a trio with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler since she was four. *Her best friend since she was two is Chloe Lukasiak, and with their physical resemblance, the two are called "twinnies".http://chloelukasiak.net/dancemoms-facts *Throughout the second season, Paige's hair style frequently changed from being a short bob to being long and curly. *When she grows up she wants to be a Rockette, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a physical therapist. *Her favorite subject is math. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her nickname is Paigey Mack. *Her dog's name is Buddy. *Paige's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. *Paige made a minor cameo in Drop Dead Diva in a video used to testify against Abby. *Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *During the third season, Abby began stating that Brooke and Paige were not really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhMwFKIHu6A#t=11m11s *Paige has a celebrity crush on Justin Bieber. *Her older sister, Brooke, is also a dancer at ALDC. *According to Kelly in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Paige thinks of Christi as a second mom. *Paige was the first dancer to forget a solo on stage. *Maddie has called her the wildest person she has ever met.http://youtu.be/zQjri6fJgFo?t=25m40s Quotes Gallery To view the gallery for Paige Hyland, [[Paige Hyland/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * * (newer) * (older) * * * * *paigehyland.com unofficial detailed site *Google Images for Paige Hyland of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for Paige Hyland of Dance Moms *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Paige Hyland" *Lifetime page about Paige, Brooke and Kelly *Lengthy videos of Hyland Meet and Greet, around January 2014 in Toronto References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:2000 births Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Hyland Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Birthdays in November Category:Blond Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:13 Year Olds Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:Former Abby Lee Dancer Company Members